Romano's Imprint on the World
by Ississ-Perok
Summary: With North and South Italy fusing in culture and in politics; there is no need for two personifications. Romano was always second to his brother; and it seems it even applied to this. So it didn't take him long to realize that he was disappearing... He may be rude, mean, and indecent. But there has to be more for him to leave behind besides that reputation... right?


**Welcome to my new story. It will be heavily based on Family and Friendship. But I may hint at some pairings- or pair them later in the story. Here's the full beginning information that you may want before you read the story.**

**Summary:**

**With North and South Italy fusing in culture in politics; there is no need for two personifications. Romano was always second to his brother; and it seems it even applied to this. So it didn't take him long to realize that he was disappearing... He may be rude, mean, and indecent. But there has to be more for him to leave behind besides that reputation, right?**

**Major Characters:**

**Lovino, Antonio, Feliciano, Ludwig, Tim, and Bella.**

**Minor Characters:**

**Alfred, Gilbert, Kiku, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Elizabeta, Roderich, and Matthew.**

**OoOoO OoOoO**

Romano laid in his bed, immobile. How cruel it was that he had to spend his last couple of hours bedridden. So much of him had faded that he no longer had the mass to stand. Or so everyone had constantly told him. It made his blood boil with anger that he was being restricted in such a way, the thought of finally disappearing while he was in bed made him him grumpy. But Romano was a stubborn person, and so against himself and the others, he got out of bed. He looked to the side of his previous resting spot to see a sleeping Spaniard that he had earlier failed to notice. His expression was soft and he snored softly. It had been a long time since Romano had seen Spain like this. After Romano came clean about his situation, Spain always had a concerned and determined look on his face. He had tried so hard to save him. Romano took up the role that he had previously been comforted by. He crouched down on his weak knees and pet Spains hair.

"What a useless boss you are." He whispered

Romano stood up and left.

OoOoO OoOoO

Italy calmly stirred the boiling pot of pasta, not really caring that it was already done. It could overcook for all he cared. His eyes had finally dried out from him crying alone, he needed to wear a smile. He needed to smile, especially for him. He could feel it too. It wasn't just Romano himself that was fading away, it was a part of him. Ever since the two sides of the country had started mingling more openly, the culture and politics had stirred. At the time, Italy had thought it to be a good thing. It was a chance to feel more connected to his brother. Since it was just recently that they had starting living together again, the idea of getting closer made him ecstatic.

How wrong he was.

Italy could feel the tears once again creeping up into eyes. Just when he thought they had run out. He stopped his hand from stirring the pasta with the wooden spoon and went to wipe the tears with his sleeve. There must have been something in the oven that his recently absent mind had forgotten about. Smoke had snuck out of the kitchen and made its way into the hallways and to the nose of a concerned German.

Germany had been sitting in the main room of the Italian's manor, waiting for his bubbly friend to return with the pasta that he loved cooking so much. He knew the situation the two were going through incredibly well. The same thing had scared him during the Berlin Wall after all. The idea that his brother would never come back. As he continued to reflect over what seemed like the worst event in Italy's life, he smelt smoke. Rising to his feet, he marched through the hallways and to the kitchen. It most certainly wasn't like Italy to let food burn. The more Germany thought about it, the faster he walked.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" He called as he entered the kitchen.

The image in front of him made his chest swell. Italy crouched on the ground in front of the smoking stove, his head tucked into his knees and soft sobbing sounds could be heard. The wooden spoon in the pot of pasta was slightly charcoaled from where the grip laid on the hot metal. But Germany didn't even bother to acknowledge that. He immediately rushed to Italy's side and pulled his head from it's hiding spot. His tired and tearful eyes looked up at the man he had always worn a smile around.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"It's almost gone." Italy mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel him."

That was all Germany needed to hear to understand that it was finally happening. He took Italy's hand in his own.

"Can you stand?" He asked

Italy shook his head, "I feel heavy."

The weight of Romano's people finally crashing and weighing down on the grieving Italian was enough to break the iron heart of Germany. He didn't wait for anyones approvement to scoop Italy into his arms and carry him out of the kitchen, he made sure to turn the kitchen appliances off. And Italy did not take advantage of the comfort and gentle notion. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck for security as he carried him up the stairs and towards his brothers room. The small walk seemed to take forever. They were down the hallway when the door to Romano's room was flung open. A disheveled Spain stepped out in a flurry. Germany immediately straightened his back attentively in response. Spain locked eyes with him and then noticed the small body in his arms.

"Feli!" He called as he rushed over.

Germany took the liberty to explain, "I found him crouching in the kitchen. Where's Lovino?"

"I don't know. He's not in his bed, I'm going to find him."

A weak voice inputted, "I'll come too."

Italy moved his head from the safety of Germany's chest and looked Spain in the eyes with determination and grief. Spain nodded in response and began down the way that Germany had come from.

"Please Ludwig, I can't walk." Italy requested

"You don't need to ask."

Germany followed Spain down the hallway. Spain had a few places in mind as to where Romano could be. But of course, the first one on his list was the garden. After Romano had returned home to live with his brother, he had duplicated the garden that he had worked in with Spain. And Spain had teased him multiple times for it, taking it as a sign that he missed him. Their speed increased once they got outside. The air was bitter cold and most of the garden was dead. The winter air spared no tomato plant it's harsh conditions. Among the dying garden a bright red jacket stood out. Spain had never felt so relieved to see that sweater. He rushed over and grabbed Romano by the shoulders.

Well at least, he tried to.

Spain's hands flew through the figure, causing him to almost fall. For more than a second, he stared at his hands. Why can't he grab what's most important to him when he's right there.

"Tch- Bastard." A hoarse voice insulted

Spain snapped out of it and turned to face the figure he had passed through. A pale Romano looked sorrowfully at him. His skin was transparent and his eyes lacking the defiant light they once held. He stood there in shock looking at his once colorful henchman. Germany and Italy finally crept up from behind the Spaniard.

"R-Romano?" Spain asked

"Who else?" He replied

It wasn't him that was mostly shocked. It was the Italian in Germany's arms that struggled to get free. When Germany finally let him go, he rushed over to his brother. The unfamiliar weight of an entire country brought Italy down to his knees. The frozen ground cut into his skin as he pulled himself over towards Spain. He looked up at Romano with tears in his pained face. All the sorrow that he had to put up with over the past few months had finally caught up to him.

"Fratello!" He cried, "Are you leaving me again?!"

Romano bent down onto the ground and looked into his eyes. As much as he wanted to comfort him, it was impossible to reach out and pull him into an embrace.

"Feliciano, don't cry it's disgusting." He said

"D-Don't leave me alone again. Please, I need you."

"Hey, don't. I don't want to leave."

"Then stay!"

Romano got closer and placed his transparent forehead near his warm one, "Stay strong Feli, take care of my- our people."

Italy couldn't reply and just somberly nodded his head. The feeling of living up to his reputation as useless has fallen through. What good were brothers if they couldn't protect each other? Why did he have to fail now when his brother needed him the most? Romano stood back up and faced Germany. His eyes pierced the blondes secure senses.

"Hey potato bastard, you better take care of him. This is the first and last time that I'm choosing to trust you."

"Ja."

Germany walked over and picked Italy up, once again pulling him back into the security of his chest. He realized what was happening and turned him away to save him the sight. He was sure that he had seen enough, he couldn't bear seeing him like that. But Spain was a different story.

"Lovi..." He cried

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Romano's voice cracked, "Bastard."

Spain curled his hand into a fist and tried to hide his crying face. The fact that Romano had hurt his brother was one thing, he had to act strong in front of his little brother. He couldn't break down. He looked over and saw Germany facing Italy away from the scene. For once, he was thankful for that bastard's actions.

"I'm sorry, Antonio." He mumbled

"Lovi-"

"Don't. I'm fucking apo-apologizing... I was always scared when I was little, when you came back crying. And now, I'm making you cry."

"Please Lovino, stop it. Now I'm crying."

"You were crying before you bastard!"

"I don't think so. I'm the Boss, I can't cry."

"Then don't."

Spain looked up at Romano. The very little sunlight that peaked through the clouds was enough to reveal that he was nothing but a mirage at this point. In the blur of a moment, he would disappear. It could happen any moment.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked

"Don't cry anymore. You're face is fucking ugly when you cry."

"So- this is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Si, could you take care of everything with me?"

"Of course. Nothing I wouldn't do for my henchman."

His figure finally became so thin that Spain could only make out a faint smile. The lips moved into a scheming smirk that recently everyone had come to love. With the whisper of the wind, final words were carried.

"Ciao."

And after a moment of silence passed, cries echoed throughout the world.

**OoOoO OoOoO**

**And that was the prologue. The next chapter will be the actually beginning of the story and will take place a few months prior. Let me know what you think about the idea and what I can do to improve.**

**Hope you enjoy(ed) reading~!**


End file.
